Una Athena diferente
by ayumiku 24
Summary: -Yo puedo hacerlo mejor que Saori. Solo eso bastó para que la diosa de la guerra y protectora de la tierra, decidiera tomarse vacaciones y lanzarme a mi a ocupar su lugar. Ahora yo debo ser Athena y luchar contra una bola de dioses con complejo de superioridad, diablos mi vida era más sencilla.
1. Prologo

Todo empezó con una simple frase.

-Yo puedo hacerlo mejor que Saori.

Recuerdo claramente como empezó todo, recuerdo la diversión en esos ojos esmeraldas.

Mierda recuerdo incluso lo atontada que quedé después de semejante caída y como ella reia suavemente por ello.

Mis manos aferran la tela del vestido blanco mientras mis ojos miran de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

Un carraspeo a mi derecha atrae mi atención, y yo giró el rostro tan rápido que siento al instante una punzada de dolor en el cuello.

El me mira seriamente, o al menos eso creo, ya que su tétrica máscara me impide ver su rostro.

-Eh...

-Sea bienvenida diosa Athena- exclaman a coro los trece chicos arrodillados al pie de las escaleras y yo de nuevo giro de golpe la cabeza hacía ellos.

-Mierda, debo dejar de hacer eso- susurro para mi al sentir de nuevo el dolor en el cuello.

De nuevo ese carraspeo y yo asiento, aferro el baculo dorado con mi mano derecha y me levantó, lentamente desciendo las escaleras hasta estar frente a ellos y con lo que yo considero dulzura les sonrio.

-Muchas gracias- exclamó yo con torpeza.

Pues estuve a casi nada de caerme de cara al suelo, debo aprender a caminar con tacones de nuevo por suerte el dichoso báculo me ayudo a no caerme estúpidamente y rodar sobre Mu.

-Aunque quizás eso no hubiera sido tan malo- no puedo evitar pensar al ver los bien formados brazos del chico, diablos soy una pervertida.

Agradezco a todo lo puro y santo del mundo ( que soy yo, ja modestia a parte), que ni Shion mi mucho menos Mu, puedan leerme la mente, eso seria jocosamente vergonzoso.

-Ahora que hago , ya llevan mucho tiempo ahi, mejor les digo que se levanten. Pobrecitos sus piernas se deben haber dormido ya- pienso con lástima mientras ellos permanecen ahi sin levantar el rostro siquiera.

Me apoyo ligeramente en el báculo, los estupidos zapatos me lastiman.

-Pueden levantarse- exclamó mientras me enderezo e intento ignorar el escozor en mis pies, estupidos callos.

Sus armaduras tintinean un poco cuando ellos se levantan, y sin evitarlo suspiro mentalmente al ver frente a mi a trece guapisimos chicos, ¡kyah! todos son más altos que yo.

Si han sido vistas fijamente por un guapo chico sabran lo que siento, multipliquen eso por trece y sorprendanse por el hecho de no haberme desmayado ahi mismo.

Mi corazón se acelera y mis mejillas se sonrojan, que vergüenza lo han visto.

Clavo la vista en el suelo y al fin Shion se apiada de mi.

-Pueden volver a sus puestos caballeros, la princesa necesita descansar.

\- ¡Si!- Exclaman al unísono de nuevo.

Golpean con su mano derecha su pecho y tras hacer otra reverencia ellos se retiran.

Suspiro soñadoramente y me giro a ver a Shion, el cual se alarma de inmediato.

\- ¡Athena!- Exclama el.- ¡Su nariz esta sangrando! ¡Sabía que aun estaba débil!

-Que oso- pienso mientras con mi mano tiento mi rostro y efectivamente ahí hay sangre - Ahora como le explicó que mi desangramiento no es por eso.

Bueno seguro se preguntan que paso, bueno eso es un relato para otra ocasión.

Solo les dire que esta esta es la historia de como yo una chica casi normal de 24 años termine convertida en Athena...


	2. Capítulo 1: Diosa

Sus manos tensas aferraban el celular, incómoda de estar tanto tiempo en cunclillas se apoyó brevemente en sus rodillas.

\- ¡Kyah!- Chilló ella, para acto seguido tapar rápidamente su boca con su mano y pálida asomarse ligeramente por el mostrador revisando que su jefa no estuviera ahí.

Suspiro aliviada al no verla, pero su alivio no duró al escuchar un carraspeo a su espalda.

-Demonios- susurró y lentamente se giró con lo que ella decía una sonrisa encantadora.

Ahí de pie con el ceño fruncido y la mano estirada hacia ella, estaba Ana.

Su jefa.

Rápidamente oculto el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro.

-Dámelo- exclamó Ana sin dar lugar a réplicas.

-Ya lo guarde, no lo volveré a sacar- respondió rápidamente.

-Eso me dijiste hace media hora, entrégamelo ahora.

-Pero...

-No te estoy preguntando, dámelo y cuando te vayas te lo devolveré. Sabes bien que no puedes estar sacando el celular y mucho menos ponerte a ver series.

Cabizbaja lo sacó y se lo entregó, Ana la observó una última vez reprobatoriamente para acto seguido alejarse de ahí rumbo a su oficina.

Chasqueó la lengua e ignorando las miradas de lástima y burla de sus compañeros sacó el atomizador y comenzó a limpiar los cristales.

-Y justo en la mejor parte- susurró frustrada con el ceño fruncido.

Nelli, una chica más joven que ella de cabellos rubios se acercó en cuanto terminó de mostrar un par de relojes.

Con la mano en la cadera y una charola en la otra que contenía las piezas ella la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres idiota- chisto ella- No pudiste esperarte media hora hasta tu comida para ver tu caricatura.

-Anime, es anime. No caricatura- replicó ella de inmediato indignada.

-Como sea, ahora no podrás hacer la transferencia para pagar la renta, y la señora Griss te dijo que sólo tenías hasta las tres.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar aquel insignificante detalle, llevó sus manos a su rostro claramente espantada .

-Mierda.

-Tú lo has dicho- señaló Nelli mientras negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba de ahí a guardar en las vitrinas los relojes.

Dejó caer su rostro en su mano recargada en el mostrador, molesta consigo misma.

Cuando vio llegar a una chica de cabellos castaños cortos usando minifalda y tacones, le asintió y le entregó un juego de llaves que abrían las vitrinas.

Arrastrando los pies camino a la parte trasera de la joyería y entró en el sanitario.

Se paró frente al espejo mientras lavaba sus manos para entonces mojar sus cabellos e intentar aplacarlos.

-Ahora ya no sabré si la matan o no. Mugre suerte la mía, Ana nunca sale de su oficina y cuando lo hace me cacha con el celular. Agh.

Miró su reflejo, en él vio a una chica de cabellos sueltos al ras de los hombros, ojos castaños y piel apiñonada.

Vestía un pantalón de vestir negro con una blusa de igual color manga corta.

Desvió la mirada a sus pies y noto que ya debía cambiar esos botines por otros.

-Idiota- susurró así misma con frustración.

Entonces recordó lo que estaba viendo antes de que le recogieran el celular y nuevamente frunció el ceño.

-Por eso dicen que las mujeres somos idiotas- exclamó pensando en cierta pelimorada.- No puedo creer que lo único que haga es lamentarse, se supone que es una diosa, en verdad no puedo creerlo.

Volvió a abrir de nuevo la llave del agua y volvió a mojar sus manos para humedecer aún más sus cabellos.

-Estupida- refunfuñó ella de nuevo.- Yo podría hacerlo mejor que Saori.

De repente el agua dejó de salir de la llave, confundida giró la manija, pero nada.

Las luces parpadearon y ella clavó sus ojos en el techo, una extraña sensación la embargo y ansiosamente miró a su alrededor.

-Esta es la parte en las películas de terror dónde... ¡No!- Pensó ella.- No pienses en ello.

Las luces se apagaron de repente sumiéndo todo en una profunda oscuridad e inevitablemente ella gritó.

-Esta no es bueno, esto no es bueno...

Las luces regresaron de golpe y sin perder un instante se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera- exclamó una voz femenina y ella se congeló, pues sabía que no había nadie ahí más que ella.

Lentamente se giró, pero no había nadie, dio dos pasos y un movimiento por el lado derecho la alertó.

\- ¡Ahh!- Gritó de nuevo mientras con los ojos abiertos como platos vio a alguien que no era ella en el reflejo del espejo.

Automáticamente retrocedió de golpe chocando con la puerta del sanitario y cayendo en el proceso.

Con el corazón a mil se incorporó lentamente y asomándose despacio miró con temor al a espejo.

\- ¡Esto no es posible!- Chilló ella histéricamente.- ¡Finalmente enloquecí!

La mujer del espejo río suavemente y ella la fulminó con la mirada.

-Más te vale que dejes de reírte de mi, cosa fea.

\- ¡Oye!

Ambas se fulminaron con la mirada, una indignada y la otra molesta.

¿Qué o quien era eso?

Aquello no era una persona normal, era una especie de mujer estilo animación 3d combinada con anime, era bonita eso si, pero rara.

Llevaba un vestido largo color blanco con sus cabellos color chocolate en una coleta alta, entonces vio lo que afirmaba con la mano derecha y se congeló.

-Esto no es posible...- susurró ella en shock. Tú... Tú eres...

-Mi nombre es Athena.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

De nueva cuenta retrocedió al ver que ella se acercaba al espejo y de manera increíble ella salió de él. ¡Salió!

La diosa levíto frente a ella con sus cabellos agitándose suavemente y una leve luz rodeándola.

Lentamente descendió al suelo y ella no pudo notar lo ridículo que todo era, la castaña afirmó el báculo y la miró atentamente de pies a cabeza, ella por inercia se sonrojó.

-No es tan fácil.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-El ser una diosa, pero tú has dicho que podrías hacerlo mejor que ella, ¿no?

-Eh... Bueno yo. No era en serio aquello sabes.

-Comprobémoslo.

-...

Athena estiró el báculo hacia ella, la cual sin saber qué más hacer terminó tomando ante una mirada de la diosa, inmediatamente una cálida, poderosa y enorme energía emergió del báculo y azoto dentro de ella aturdiéndola y provocando que cayera al suelo de rodillas con todo y báculo.

Alzó el rostro y tras un leve resplandor vio a la diosa vestida con un short corto de mezclilla, la parte superior de un bikini rosa, sandalias de tacón, lentes de sol y el cabello suelto.

\- ¿Pero que demonios...?

-Ahora tú eres Athena, todo el tiempo será regresado y tú ocuparás el lugar de Saori Kido.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, demuéstrame que en verdad puedes hacerlo mejor.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo?- Pregunto señalándose así misma.- Yo me iré de vacaciones- exclamó muy satisfecha consigo misma.

La chica atónita ante las sandeces que la "diosa" decía, se levantó de golpe enarbolando el báculo.

\- ¡Dios no toma vacaciones! ¡Ningun dios lo hace!

-Exactamente.- Mencionó con una sonrisa de superioridad- ese es el porque las necesito, y como tú tan amablemente te has ofrecido a ser Athena. Bueno, ya no tengo nada de que preocuparme.

-Eso no tiene sentido, espera... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no me ofrecí a nada!

-Si lo hiciste y ya es tarde para arrepentirte.

\- ¡Tú...! ¡Tú... Athena o lo que seas, estás loca!

-Cuidado con lo que dices, y recuerda que ahora tú también eres Athena, así que indirectamente también te llamaste loca.

Ella la miró estupefacta, debía de ser una maldita broma aquello.

¡Tenía que serlo!

Un toque en la puerta sonó con duda, sacándola del torbellino de pensamientos que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de la diosa y mortal por inercia se clavaron en la puerta.

-Eh.. ¿Qué?

-Gritaste- respondió Nelli con impaciencia.- Tus gritos hicieron llorar al bebé de los clientes de Gisela, y era una venta fuerte. Te colgará cuando salgas.

Sus ojos brillaron ante la posibilidad de salvarse de tremendo embrollo, así que corrió rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió de golpe asustando a la chica tras ella de paso.

\- ¡Nelli!- Exclamó visiblemente aliviada y tomándola de la mano la arrastró al sanitario con ella.

La chica sin poder evitarlo fue zangoloteada y de no se por sus reflejos se hubiera desnucado en el lavabo.

\- ¡Pero que demonios...! ¡Ten cuidado, casi me matas!

Ignorando la mirada de muerte que su compañera le lanzó, señaló con el báculo a la joven diosa que estaba sentada cómodamente con las piernas cruzadas sobre un anaquel que había ahí.

\- ¿Ves eso?- Pregunto y los ojos de la chica de clavaron donde señalaba, la diosa agitó una mano saludándola.

—Claro que si, no estoy ciega- respondió mientras rodaba los ojos y la otra chica alzaba el puño en alto.- ¿Pero que tiene que ver el anaquel de limpieza con tus gritos?

Nuevamente se congeló y con los ojos desorbitados se volvió a su compañera.

\- ¿No ves a nadie ahí?- Interrogó con un ligero tono de histeria en su voz y la chica negó.- ¿ Y esto?- Señaló mientras le mostraba el báculo.

\- ¿Qué haces con una escoba? Sabes que no importa, no vuelvas a gritar así o la jefa te castigará quitándote media hora de tu comida. Y toma esto, Ana dice que más te vale que se lo devuelvas cuando regreses de comer. Ahora me voy y date prisa que ya llevas quince minutos de tu hora.

La muchacha salió del sanitario dejando a una sorprendida castaña con el celular en la mano y las palabras en la boca.

-Olvide decirte que nadie más que tú puede verme- mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa Athena rompiendo el sepulcral silencio.

\- ¿Una escoba? ¿Anaquel?

-Pues claro, tienes idea de lo complicado que sería explicar el que tengas a Nike en la mano y yo esté aquí.

La diosa bajo del anaquel en un suave brinco y aterrizó en el suelo con gracia, agitó su larga cabellera y se puso frente a la aún sorprendida muchacha.

-Creo que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, será mejor que te vayas- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y una especie de portal dorado aparecía tras la mortal.- Recuerda ahora eres Athena y el destino del mundo y humanidad está en tus manos. Buena suerte.

Nuevamente grito, al sentir las manos de la diosa en sus hombros y cómo está la empujaba firmemente hacia atrás.

La diosa rio encantada y en un resplandor ella también desapareció.

\- ¡Siempre quise ir a Hawai!

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**KanonDeGeminis**

**Por ser los primeros comentarios, y sus palabras, realmente nunca he entendido bien el concepto de Mary Sue y por ello lo investigue y tengo una vaga idea de lo que es y trataré de que esté OC no se convierta en uno.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Caballeros de plata

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y abrazó el báculo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, caía a una gran velocidad por una especie de túnel de múltiples colores e infinidad de pequeñas luces, bajo ella vio una gran luz, entonces sintió como era expulsada de aquel túnel hacia la luz y por fin noto que aquello era el sol.

Sus ojos se desviaron del astro rey y se clavaron bajo ella.

Lanzó un chillido histérico al ver un gran suelo rocoso y supo que lo más probable es que muriera.

El miedo, pánico o quizás la lástima de los dioses la salvo, pues repentinamente fue rodeada por una especie de burbuja dorada que disminuyó la velocidad de la caída y logró que ella aterrizara suavemente en el suelo.

La burbuja se rompió en miles de fragmentos y ella se dejó caer de rodillas aún con el corazón desbocado del susto.

Miró frenéticamente hacia todos lados tratando de averiguar a donde rayos la había enviado la caprichosa diosa.

Cuando repentinamente algo, una especie de presentimiento la instó a quitarse de ahí inmediatamente y haciendo caso a sus recién descubiertos instintos, rodó sobre su costado derecho y rápidamente se levantó.

\- ¡Kyah!- Chilló de nuevo al ver que donde ella había estado segundos antes ahora había un humeante cráter.

Su rostro se puso azul y de nueva cuenta sus instintos reaccionaron y con una corazonada ella alzó el báculo frente a sí misma y una barrera dorada apareció protegiéndola de esferas de energía azules que chocaron en la misma provocando una explosión.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?- Exclamó una voz masculina mortalmente fría y ella dio un respingo ligeramente asustada.

\- Responde, ¿cómo entraste aquí?- Interrogó otra voz, esta vez femenina.

Con temor enfocó la vista y frente a la barrera vio a una chica y un chico vistiendo armaduras.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quienes eran.

\- ¡Shaina de Ophiuchus y Algol de Pelseus!- Exclamó sin evitarlo sorprendiendo a los aludidos.

En un movimiento estupido, bajo el báculo y la barrera se rompió ocasionando que se lanzaran contra ella, de nuevo.

Con gran fuerza un golpe en el abdomen dado por la amazona la lanzó contra una pared de rocas, lentamente cayó al suelo y aún sabiendo que era mala idea se intentó incorporar pero sólo logró quedarse sentada.

Un fuerte dolor la paralizó, y rogo que no se haya roto ninguna costilla, aunque con su suerte sabía que estaba jodida.

Un hilo de sangre bajo de sus labios y ella lo limpio con el dorso de la mano.

-Esta cosa me protege- pensó ella mientras se apoyaba en el báculo para incorporarse.- Quizás si corro mientras lo tengo alzado pueda huir de aquí. A un lugar donde todo tenga sentido.

Miró el lugar a su alrededor y noto que si corría sin una dirección específica, lo más probable es que se perdiera más, miró el báculo un instante, mejor intentaba otra cosa.

\- ¡Basta!- Exclamó en el tono de voz con que usualmente regañaba a sus sobrinos y ellos sólo la miraron sin bajar la guardia.- Al patriarca Shion no le agradara que hayan lastimado a la diosa.

Ambos la miraron como si una segunda cabeza hubiera brotado de su cuello.

\- ¡Estas loca!- Grito una fúrica Shaina ante tal osadía por parte de ella.

\- ¡Oye!

-Tú no eres Athena- habló el lentamente con furia contenida.

-Claro que lo soy -respondió molesta.- ¿Qué no ves el báculo?

-Y eso qué.

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Acaso piensas que es la varita de virtud? ¿O la guadaña de la muerte? ¡Es Nike por amor al chocolate!

Las miradas de los tres se clavaron en el báculo el cual eligió ese instante para dar un suave resplandor cuando el sol reflejo en el.

Ambos santos se miraron, ninguno le creía, si sabían de la existencia de Nike pero este sagrado báculo estaba en la villa de Atena hasta la llegada de la diosa cuyo paradero era un fuerte secreto que ni ellos sabían.

Miraron a la chica la cual vestía como una oficinista, ella estaba sucia con los cabellos alborotados y las mejillas rojas por el fuerte sol.

La diosa Athena siempre era una hermosa joven mujer, sencilla, de mirada dulce, gran elegancia, gracia, amabilidad y dulzura, pero sobre todo increíblemente poderosa.

Pero aquella chica era más grande incluso que algunos caballeros dorados, cero gracia y amabilidad, además de que a leguas se veía que era muy inquieta, de aspecto común y corriente con un toque simplon en ella y francamente no era muy bonita que digamos.

Sin querer escuchar una palabra más Shaina se elevó en el aire dispuesta a caerle en cima, mientras que Pelseus la rodeaba para inmóvilizarla cuando la amazona la golpeara.

Alzó la mano al ver como ambos se movían de nuevo como si quisiera detener el golpe que sabría venía, pero al hacerlo una bola de luz dorada apareció chocando con la amazona.

Atónita miró como de alguna patética manera podía defenderse, alzó ambas manos aprovechando la sorpresa de ambos y dos esferas simultáneas aparecieron y chocaron contra ellos lanzándolos hacia atrás con gran fuerza y para gran sorpresa de ella noqueadolos al instante.

Su momento de triunfo se arruinó al ver ligeros hilos de sangre bajar por sus sienes y mejillas.

\- ¡Oh por el osito bimbo! ¡Los he matado!- Exclamó asustada mientras corria a ellos y rápidamente comenzaba a hacerles aire con las manos. -Me he quedado sin un plateado y una amazona.

Alertados por las explosiones y choque de cosmos, otros cinco caballeros de plata acudieron encontrando a una chica de cabellos castaños y frente a ella sus compañeros a los cuales les estaba echándo aire con las manos, la chica claramente se veía asustada.

Un cauteloso Dante de Cerberus se acercó, y satisfecho noto que la extraña chica no los había visto, miró un instante el báculo en el suelo al lado de ella y frunció el ceño, así que se agachó para recogerlo pensando que de alguna manera aquello había sido lo que noqueara a sus compañeros de armas.

Cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre el, inmediatamente una poderosa descarga eléctrica lo golpeó casi matandolo al instante.

Sus compañeros observaron este hecho sorprendidos, y esta vez fue Babel de Centauris el que lo tomó, pero a diferencia de Dante éste no pudo ni alzarlo.

La chica ante semejante alboroto giro el rostro y observó como uno era electrocutado y el otro casi se rompe la espalda, al ver a un tercer idiota acercarse decidió intervenir.

\- ¡No lo toques!- Exclamó al entender que nadie más que ella podía tocarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde el susodicho lo tomó y se quemó las manos fuertemente, como si las hubiera metido en lava hirviente.

Rápidamente ella saltó sobre sus pies y tomó el báculo con las manos antes de que cualquiera pensara siquiera intentarlo de nuevo, sorprendidos los caballeros vieron a la chica alzarlo y sujetarlo fácilmente, por inercia se colocaron en guardia.

Ella miró aprensiva a su alrededor notando como era lentamente rodeada.

-Es peligrosa- habló Agora de Loto a Misty de Lagarto por cosmo.

-A mí me parece que no tiene idea de lo que hace- respondió el otro.

-Eso no es posible, mira ellos están completamente noqueados, y sabes bien que ellos no son precisamente débiles.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- exclamó Babel mientras se incorporaba ignorando la punzada de dolor en su baja espalda y ambos asintieron.

Un segundo después todos se lanzaban contra ella, pero esta vez sólo quedó en un intento pues de repente todo se encontraban a centímetros de ella flotando.

Ella, que había cerrado los ojos por miedo al ver que se lanzaban contra su persona, comicamente alzó el báculo sobre su cabeza en un afán de protegerse.

Naturalmente la barrera dorada la rodeó al instante, con temor abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro, jadeando sorprendida al ver a los caballeros flotando.

-Un poderoso cosmos se sintió en todo el santuario.- Dijo una voz profunda apareciendo en un haz de luz.

Los ojos de los caballeros y la chica giraron a la izquierda, donde un imponente hombre vistiendo una túnica y máscara se acercó.

Sus ojos barrieron la escena, un caballero y una amazona en el suelo noqueados, uno semiconsciente del cual brotaban ligeras chispas, otro de rodillas despidiendo un olor a carne chamuscada y tres más flotando frente a una barrera tras la cual estaba una mujer sosteniendo un báculo.

Báculo que él conocía perfectamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos tras la máscara; trono los dedos y los tres caballeros cayeron al suelo de golpe.

Rápidamente se acercó ignorándolos y para sorpresa de ellos se arrodilló frente a la barrera.

\- ¡Tú eres Shion!- Chilló ella agudamente arrancando muecas en los presentes.

El patriarca asintió sin alzar el rostro y preguntándose cómo ella sabía su nombre.

-Es un honor volver a verla mi señora Athena.

Ante semejantes palabras los caballeros palidecieron considerablemente, Shaina y Pelseus que poco a poco recuperaban la conciencia despertaron de golpe al oír lo dicho por el patriarca.

Automáticamente todas las miradas se clavaron en la patidifusa chica la cual hizo una mueca ante ello.

Cómo pudieron los caballeros se arrodillaron también tras el patriarca.

Ella bajo el báculo desapareciendo la barrera y apoyándose en él para ponerse de pie, pero una fuerte punzada de dolor en el abdomen la detuvo y cayó al suelo de golpe, jadeo en busca de aire pero esto solo incrementaba el dolor.

Asustado el patriarca se levantó y corrió a ella, los caballeros se atrevieron a alzar el rostro y vieron cómo Shion con cautela la cargaba mientras ella aún aferraba el báculo dorado.

\- ¡Athena!

-Dios parezco una piñata- susurró ella y Shaina sintió un sudor frío atravesarla cuando Pelseo la miró de soslayo.

El patriarca noto esto y su lenguaje corporal cambió de golpe.

\- ¡Fuera!- Exclamó el furioso a los santos y ellos apoyándose unos en otros se alejaron de ahí mientras miraban con aprensión a la chica.

-Princesa Athe...

-No- susurró ella.- Por favor no lo digas.

El patriarca no supo cómo reaccionar a esto, así que mejor optó por llevarla a descansar y a que la atendieran de inmediato.

Rápidamente corrió con ella en brazos a través de las doce casas al saber que no podía teletransportarse con ella herida.

Por su parte los caballeros dorados sintieron el cosmos del patriarca y por un breve instante vieron sólo un destello de hebras castañas y un leve resplandor dorado.

**_Hola a todos (as) los que leen, lamentó mucho la demora en la actualización peroel trabajo me tenia absorbida espero les haya gustado y no olviden comentar._****_Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
